Richard Castle is Skynet's target
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A story in which Richard Castle is the target of a T-1000 sent from Skynet to Terminate him, however, he thankfully has T-11 for some help.
1. Arrival

_**...July 10th, Friday...**_

 _ **...2015...New York...8:46 PM...**_

Esposito is driving New York ME Lanie to her apartment building. It is dark out. Not a car is in sight in the nightly lit New York Cit except for the car being driven by Esposit

"Castle has been acting strangely lately," Lanie said.

Esposito stops at a red light.

"Castle acting strange?" Esposito repeats. "He is the guy who writes mystery novels featuring fictional characters about us."

"Bu this is different coming from him," Lanie said. "This morning Castle asked me if it were possible for a dead body's skeletons to keep memories when it has been 'metalfied'."

"And?" Esposito asks.

"I said it is impossible," Lanie said. "And Castle went 'oh'. Then Beckett asked me about the victim..."

The light turns green.

"He probably is writing a impossible character for a murder," Esposito said, driving down the road.

Shortly afterwards a ball appears right in the space where Esposito had stopped at the red light coming off a large lightbulb. Electricity flew sparking in different directions around the huge disco ball illuminating the entire street making it seem there is a party going on the road. The light dies down revealing a gray ball jolting little electric bolts. The gray ball cracks and cracks little by little eventually it came apart by square pieces rolling down until all that is left of the ball is a large crater with a man in the center kneeling.

That is no man.

The figure's eyes are closed as steam radiates off his body.

That is a Terminator.

This is a T-1000 to be precise.

T-1000's eyes open. A patrol officer came by without a partner in the vehicle. The patrol officer came to stop mere feet away from the T-1000. The T-1000 stands up staring in the patrol officer's direction. The patrol officer gets out of the patrol car noticing T-1000 lacks any shirt of clothing to cover his private.

"Are you okay, sir?" Officer David asks.

T-1000 came towards Officer David.

"I like your uniform," T-1000 said, approaching Officer David. "Don't scream."

T-1000's right hand transforms into a long gray blade and jabbed it into Officer David's chest.

"No," Officer David said. "I can't...die...like...this."

"Yes, you can," T-1000 said, yanking his blade out.

Officer David collapses to the ground promptly dead.

T-1000 looks around for any eyewitnesses then strips Officer David of his uniform.


	2. Man missing

_**...2029...**_

 _ **...LA...**_

"What happened here?" John asks.

"Apparently Skynet is still functioning somewhere and sent a Terminator to eliminate Richard Castle," Morgan said. "Jessica is gone, Connor."

John looks down towards the disturbed sight where Jessica had once been lying dead. She is being buried during a funeral for those who greatly cared about her.

"Bring in the dogs, Derek," John said.

Derek whistles.

In came K-Nines sniffing around the complex. The two dogs bark at the teleporter as though a Terminator is there when there is not. John found it strange the dogs are barking randomly at thin air when no one is there. The wheels below spun sending energy flying and a great ball is formed in the shades of blue where inside is a outlined kneeling figure.

"Where is Tyler?" John asks.

"He is gone, Connor," Morgan said. "T-11 was sent with Castle."

"Everyone, take cover!" John shouts as the speed to the metal hovering rings is accelerating and smoke is drifting off the machine. "It is going to blow!"

The Resistance ran out of the building then take cover except for the dogs as they kept running.

Ba-boom! Went the time displacement field building.

John looks over seeing the smoke drifting out.

"Oh no," John said. "History is being made."

"Connor, are you okay?' Marcus Hemmington asks.

"Fine," John said, getting up. "But I can't say the same for Castle."

"He'll be fine," Hemmington said. "Castle3 has T-11."

"But they do not have what we have," John said.

"You said history is being made," Hemmington said.

"Not the kind of history I want," John said. "We have to get Tyler back and that Terminator into their right time."

"What kind of history are you thinking, Connor?" Hemmington asks.

"Skynet exists as fiction in Castle's world," John said. "If this Terminator begins Skynet where I do not exist then humanity is doomed."

"Oh," Hemmington said.

"I can try to fix it," Morgan said. "But it is gonna take a-while."

"Long as Skynet is not able to time travel; take all the time you need," John said, hopeful.

John looks up towards the sky that is clearing.

 _Hold on, buddy,_ John thought.


	3. Officer down

_**...July 11th, New York Police Department..**_

 _ **...2015...6:48 AM...**_

"Morning, officers," Gates said, walking in front of a white board without any markings on it. "You are probably wondering why I called you in so early." Most of the precinct nods. "One of our own was murdered last night. It was David Callsinger."

Beckett gasps.

"But sir, I saw him this morning!" Beckett said.

"No, you didn't," Gates said. "That was someone else posing as him."

"Posing?" Esposito asks.

"A man identical to David called in his murder and he was in to see what is going on," Gates said. "Who told him about the meeting of a slain officer?"

"I did," Kevin Ryan said.

"This man, believe it or not, can shape shift his arms to weapons," Gates said. "I cannot believe it. So I want you to bring him in, question him, and bring this bad boy to justice."

Once the meeting was over Castle is biting his fingernails as he knew who it was.

"Who is it, Castle?" Beckett asks, in a low voice, pretending to be on the phone.

Gates went into her office.

"It is T-1000," Castle said.

"The guy from Judgement Day?" Beckett asks.

"Yes," Castle said. "But he is not the version you know of. It is the guy from Genisys."

"Could there be a chance..." Beckett starts to suggest but Castle interrupts her.

"No," Castle said, shaking his hand. "He's not after Tyler. He is after me for some reason."

Esposito and Ryan turn towards the duo's desk.

"So what's dah theory on this one, Castle?" Ryan asks.

Ryan is Irish, apparently.

"I have no theory on it," Castle lied, as Beckett puts down the phone. "We are just...guessing."

"I can guess all day," Esposito said.

"Mutant robot sent to wreck harvoc on the streets of New York and can disguise himself as a human," Castle said.

Ryan laugh.

"Now that is dah Castle I know," Ryan said.

Castle's phone rings.

"I'll take this," Castle said, getting up.

Castle leaves the room then goes behind the wall taking out the phone and hits the green button.

"Castle here," Castle said.

"Mr Castle, I just saw the news," T-11 said. "What happened?"

"I am not at liberty to say right now," Castle said.

"T-1000 is coming, ain't he?" T-11 asks, in a low voice.

"Yes," Castle said.

"Officer or a Federal agent?" T-11 asks.

Castle sends a smile to a passing fleet of detectives.

"First bell rings a charm," Castle said.

"Oh, an officer," T-11 said. "He must really adore the procedural past of criminal investigation."

"He had a different uniform on when he barged in," Castle said, sending a small wave.

"Mr Castle, if he comes," T-11 said. "You better leave."

"Oh, I will Alexis," Castle said.

"Why are you calling me your daughter's name, Mr Castle?" T-11 asks.

"I'll see afterwards, kay?" Castle said as Esposito leans his back against a doorframe. "See you."

Castle presses the red button.

"You know something that everyone does not know," Esposito said. "Spill it."

"It is best you don't know," Castle said.

Beckett walks by.

"Call came in," Beckett said. "Castle, come on!"

"Coming!" Castle said.

"I am watching you!" Esposito shouts.

Castle and Beckett get into the elevator then the doors close.

"I didn't really get a call," Beckett said.

"Oh well, thanks for saving me," Castle said, relieved.

"I know where T-1000 might go," Beckett said.

"To where?" Castle asks.

"Our apartment," Beckett said.

Castle's eyes widen.

"That's where Tyler is," Castle said.

"Well aware of that, Castle," Beckett said as the elevator goes down.


	4. Attack

_**..July 11th, Castle residence...**_

 _ **...Living room...7:29 AM...**_

Alexis came in expecting to see Castle and Beckett at the table drinking coffee. But instead she saw a man resembling Matt Smith at the couch with one arm dangling off the couch to the side where pillows are stacked and a gaping look on his face. Whatever Alexis was holding at the time fell to the floor.

"M—Matt Smith?" Alexis said in shock.

T-11 turns his head from the television towards Alexis.

"No," T-11 said, and then he rolls off the couch landing on the floor. "I am not Matt Smith."

Alexis's eyes are huge and wide.

"Who are you and why are you in my dad's living room?" Alexis asks, as T-11 gets up combing through his recently cut hair.

T-11 rolls up his sleeve making Alexis back off.

"T-11," T-11 said. "I am under John Connor's Command," Alexis's mouth fell open to a complete 'o'. "I am a Terminator human hybrid but if you like to refer to me as a Terminator if that makes you comfortable, Miss Alexis, then you are welcome to."

"This is really crazy," Alexis said.

"I know it is hard to believe," T-11 said.

"Dad!" Alexis shouts. "Where are you? This is not a joke."

"Look at my arm, Miss Alexis," T-11 said.

Alexis saw lines of bars on T-11's forearm.

"That...That is the same marking from the Terminator series," Alexis said. "You are good at cosplaying."

"You think this is fake; I can't blame you for that," T-11 said.

T-11 looks over his shoulder seeing an oncoming figure heading towards the glass window. He flips the couch up then strolls it right in the view of the window. T-11 backs off to across the television set hearing a heavy metal smack. He turns towards Alexis.

"That was not your father," T-11 said.

The next T-1000 crashes through the living room through another glass window.

"You have to replace that!" Alexis shouts.

T-1000 smiles creepily but menacingly.

"Not now," T-11 said, picking up a long sword from the big case on the table. "Miss Alexis, run."

Alexis ran out the open door.

"Uh huh," T-1000 said. "Here to defend the Castle family?"

"From you?" T-11 asks. "Any day of the week!"

"So be it," T-1000 said, as his right hand becomes a long blade with sharp thorny edges. "Lose your life over protecting pathetic humans."

T-11's grip on the sword tightens.

"They are not pathetic!" T-11 charges at T-1000.

The two Terminator models lunge at each other.


	5. In fear we trust

_**..July 11th, outside Castle residence...**_

 _ **...Street...7:50 AM...**_

Alexis went out of the doors frightened. There Alexis saw Beckett's car stop alongside the sidewalk then the side passenger door opens followed by a buckle being clicked. Castle gets out of the passenger seat appearing to be worried and concerned about Alexis's wellbeing.

"Alexis!" Castle said. "Why are you scared?"

"Dad," Alexis said. "Your obsession with Terminators is out of control."

Castle's face became pale.

"Alexis," Castle said, placing both hands on the sides of her shoulders. "That was real."

Glass shatters above their heads. Castle opens the back passenger door then Castle shoves Alexis in and gets into the front passenger seat and shuts the door.

"Dad, what is going on?" Alexis asks.

"Drive, Beckett!" Castle said as the car speeds off.

T-1000 crash lands on the sidewalk at the entrance to the building. People screamed rushing away from the scene while some stare at the landing. A few held up their mobile devices recording the strange man's next moves. T-1000 stands up. T-1000 brushes off what just transpired looking unharmed.

"Dad!" Alexis shouts. "Tell me what is going on!"

"That is a real Terminator you saw," Castle said.

"So Matt Smit is really a Terminator," Alexis said.

"No, the actor is not a Terminator," Castle said. "You met T-11. The good guy version of T-3000."

"But why is he living in the house?" Alexis asks.

"It is only temporary," Castle said. "Until he gets a house or goes home."

"T-11 could be dead!" Alexis said.

"Ah honey," Castle said. "He's a Terminator. Terminators are very hard to kill."

T-1000 is running after Beckett's car.

"So how are we going to lose him?" Alexis said.

"We are not," Beckett said. "We are going to ram into a samitruck with Liquid Nitrogen and make it crash into a concrete truck."

"Seriously?' Alexis said. "Are you mad? That will kill us!"

"Alexis, I have a lot of experience on car chases," Beckett said. "And some stunts to catch stubborn criminals."

"There is a zero probable chance there is a truck with liquid nitrogen and liquid concrete on the road at the same time," Alexis said.

Sure enough there is an idle amount of cars on the back end of a semi-truck in the way of two semi-trucks carrying liquid nitrogen and fluid concrete.

"Hold on!" Beckett shouts.

"This world just became more crazy," Castle said, shooting a excited but otherwise delighted smile.

Castle is having a great old time. Alexis knew her father is trying to make it seem the situation is not dire by having an elevated attitude. Castle grabs onto the handle on the ceiling in preparation of the next moves. Beckett takes a sharp turn to the left slamming into the side of the semi-truck with ideal cars. She quickly zipped out of the way where cars tumbled off the platform. The cars being driven turn around getting the heck out of the scene. Concrete pours down mixing with liquid nitrogen.

Sadly T-1000 had been running so fast he couldn't stop himself. T-1000 is stuck in the ground becoming frozen. Four empty cars lay on their side making a perfect block for people not to head this way. There is dark gray concrete surfing down out of the rounded large machine. T-1000 turns towards the left stretching out his right hand turning it into a long blade.

The steams of clouds float into the sky.

T-1000 collaspes to the ground breaking off his knees.

"Can..not...fail," T-1000 said, forcing himself up covered in cement using his hands.

Smoke clouds his view.

 _Curse you, Castle!,_ was T-1000's last thoughts as he could not move.


	6. Answers,Beckett

_**..New York Police Department...Gate's office...**_

 _ **...July 11th, 2015...12:58 PM...**_

"Beckett," Gates said. "I know you are very good detective but why did you have to kill our number one suspect?'

"He was on our tail, sir," Beckett said. "We had no choice."

Gates lean against her desk folding her arms.

"You can explain to me," Gates said.

"Sir, you won't believe me," Beckett said.

"I've heard more crazy stories in my career, Beckett," Gates said.

Beckett sighs, and then explains.

Our view transfers to outside the office straight in to the precinct at Beckett's desk. Castle sat in his usual chair where across from him sat Ryan and Esposito with a really intrigued facial expression on their faces. Alexis is in a room where she could feel safe. No one found T-11 back at Castle's place. T-11 must have survived the fight.

"So," Ryan said. "How did the suspect find you again?"

"He tracked me," Castle said. "With my phone."

"A NSA member tracking you down and sent an odd assassin?" Esposito said. "Sorry but that sounds crazy!"

The phone to the desk rings and Castle picks it up.

"Hello!" Castle said. "Castle here."

"This is T-11," T-11 said.

"Ah, hi Mom," Castle said, with a smug smile.

"Mr Castle, how did you defeat him?" T-11 asks.

"We're fine," Castle said. "Alexis is shaken up but otherwise fine. We used a bunch of cars to crash into the liquid nitrogen and get the liquid concrete to spill."

"Good," T-11 said. "I will start building the Time Displacement Field. At least not as complex."

"I'll see you,Mom," Castle said.

Castle hangs up. We can see on T-11's side of the scene that he is at a payphone wearing a hoody covering his face. T-11 had one side of his face's flesh missing; yet he retained both eyes and his right eyebrow. His left eyebrow is gone, really gone. Though that will take a while to heal for T-11. T-11 hangs up the phone then turns away.

Our scene returns to inside Gate's office.

"So you are telling me that a robot from the future was sent after Richard Castle?" Gates asks, in disbelief.

"Yes," Beckett said.

"Our Richard Castle?" Gates asks, stunned.

"Yes sir," Beckett said.

"And what does this robot calls itself?" Gates asks.

"Series 1000," Beckett said. "But more so known as T-1000."

Gates unfolds her arms.

"Are you telling me Castle visited the future?" Gates asks, in disbelief.

"Not our future," Beckett said. "One possible future."

Gates blinks.

"I don't get it," Gates said.

"He went into another world," Beckett said. "A fictional world."

"Oh," Gates said. "So that suspect..."

"Is a Terminator," Beckett said. "A mimetic polyalloy model."

"What makes Castle so important to these Terminators?" Gates asks.

Beckett shrugs.

"I don't know," Beckett said. "Castle has asked his legion of fans through a series of twitter tweets."

Castle's phone vibrates outside, so we see him hold up a finger and check out what recently had been posted.

"If Castle is so important then why didn't they kill him before he was born?" Gates asks.

"Because we would have gotten another John Connor, theoretically," Beckett said.

Gates frowns.

"We do not know the reason and guessing Castle would have been the next 'John Connor' is unfathomable," Gates said.

"And made Skynet's existence," Beckett said. "Skynet exists because John Connor exists."

"So you are saying we may or may not have our own version of Skynet?" Gates asks.

"No, sir," Beckett said. "I know for a fact Castle's father is not a soldier from the future."


	7. Maybe it is not over

_**..July 12th...Castle's apartment...**_

 _ **..Couch...8:48 PM...**_

"You sure you want to spend another night here?" Castle asks, concerned for Alexis.

"I just like to feel protected," Alexis said, with a shrug.

"I don't have a shot gun," Castle said.

"Yes, you do," Alexis said. "Under the bed."

"Hahaha," Castle said. "Right...I knew that character research would come in handy!"

"Good night, Dad," Alexis said.

Castle goes up the stairs leaving Alexis to the couch holding a blanket around her shoulders and had one hand on her pillow. She waits for the doors to close to the bedroom. C-Click the door's close upstairs. A soft knocking is heard on the door to the apartment. Alexis drops the blanket walking over the door increasing her speed.

Alexis opens the door and there is T-11.

"You made the device?" Alexis asks.

T-11 has a mask covering the other side of his face.

"I have," T-11 said, taking it out of his pocket. He hands it to Alexis. "Just remember to use it when the machine glows and bam; the enemy Terminator is shut down."

"I really appreciate what you do," Alexis said.

"Eh, it is no biggy to me," T-11 said. "It is the least I can do in this world..."

"You don't exist in this world, right?" Alexis asks.

"Affirmative," T-11 said.

"Then you have a reason to exist in your world," Alexis said. "You know how to make stuff that can protect people." A small smile appears on T-11's half face. "That is why you don't exist in this world because your world has more knowledge on how to defeat cyborgs." Alexis sighs. "If you existed in this world as a regular hot guy without knowledge and experience to help those he care about defeat Terminators."

"You make a good point," T-11 said. "Bless you, young lady."

"You want to stay over?" Alexis asks.

"No," T-11 said, as his face became grim. "I have a duty to do."

"And what is that?" Alexis said.

"To go home," T-11 said. "The construction currently allows a portal to be made...and I may have sent someone in the past to the future."

"You sent my Dad to the future," Alexis said.

"By accident," T-11 admits, with a nod. "Now I know the reason behind the portal."

"Should I tell my Dad?" Alexis asks.

"No," T-11 said. "I should do it...It is my fault anyway."

"All right," Alexis said.

"Well, I better go," T-11 said, turning away. "I still have some work to do."

"Wait," Alexis said. T-11 stops. "I want to see what is wrong with your face."

"My face will horrify you," T-11 said, lowering his head.

"I have seen much worse," Alexis said.

T-11 turns towards Alexis.

"It is for the general public's protection," T-11 said.

"I sure am not the public," Alexis said, folding her arms.

T-11 takes off the other side of his mask.

"It is still healing, though," T-11 notes.

The left side of his face resembles a Terminator with skin around impacted areas. His left eyebrow is slowly growing back. The damage responsible for this wound was being shoved into a cooking pot yet T-1 saved his left eye by closing his eye lid. Somehow, but remarkably, his left eye was spared. The flesh on TT-11's left cheek, however, is gone revealing a metal cheek plating.

"Aww," Alexis said. "You look cool. A cool kind of cute, too!"

"I terrified a few people in the alley with this face," T-11 said.

"That's because they are not familiar to people like you," Alexis said.

"There is no one like me," T-11 said.

Alexis rubs her chin.

"You are missing something," Alexis said.

T-11 is at a loss.

"What?" T-11 asks.

Alexis takes off a hat from the nearby counter.

"This," Alexis said. "This is my gift to you."

"A...A Stetson," T-11 said, pretty choked up putting the Stetson on his head. "I have always wanted one."

"I figured," Alexis said, with a smile.

"Stetsons are cool!" T-11 proudly proclaimed, and then he hugs Alexis. "Thank you."

T-11 has a warm bear hug with Alexis.

"Not a problem," Alexis said.

T-11 ends the hug.

"You have quite the soul," T-11 said. "Young lady."

"Don't kid yourself," Alexis said.

T-11 puts on the mask.

"Goodbye," T-11 said.

T-11 walks down the hall whistling a unique tune that Alexis barely could put a finger on.


	8. The Terminator is free

_**..New York Police Department...Furniture storage...**_

 _ **...August 2nd, 2015...3:50 PM...**_

Esposito stares at the statuefied T-1000 drinking coffee. Something did not fit about the story explained by Gates for Beckett and Castle. The steam of the coffee floats towards T-1000. This guy killed an officer and attempted to kill Castle, Esposito thought. How a being like T-1000 survived being sent back in time is beyond Esposito. The heat of the coffee began working on the statuefied T-1000. Esposito goes to the side of the room and turns up the heat feeling pretty cold.

T-1000's hands drip, drip, and drip.

"Ah," Esposito said. "Much better."

Esposito takes a sip of the coffee cup.

T-1000's cemented fingers begin bending slowly.

"So glad you are not coming to life anytime soon," Esposito said, turning away.

Red glows emit from T-1000's eyes.

T-1000 breaks free of his prison.

"I am free," T-1000 said.

Esposito drops his coffee cup then turns towards T-1000 taking out his gun. T-1000 picks up Esposito by the neck. Esposito presses the trigger making small holes in T-1000's torso. T-1000 tosses Esposito through the wall where he lands in an ongoing interrogation Beckett and Castle is in. There is a young man with pretty blonde curly hair, rosy red lips, and pretty rich attire including a unique wooden necklace.

"Esposito?" Beckett said as Esposito gets up getting breath.

They were right in the middle of cracking a case.

"Okay, I did it!" The woman said. "Langdon loved hunting more than he loved me."

"The Terminator is awake," Esposito said.

Castle grabs Beckett by the hand seeing T-1000 coming towards.

"We better go," Castle said.

"Don't leave town, Miss Misty," Beckett said.

Esposito shot at the T-1000 where bullets embedded themselves into the Terminator's torso. Miss Misty darts out of the room frantic by what should not be real. Beckett and Castle make their way out of interrogation. The couple zips in the precinct at least scaring Ryan at the same time hurrying past his desk. Ryan looks towards the left.

"Hey Beckett, Castle," Ryan shouts. "What is up?"

But the next Ryan heard are bullets firing.

Ryan turns towards the right to see Esposito running from the interrogation room and behind him a man absorbing in the bullets all making gray circular holes. Fear overcame Ryan so he ran for his life. Ryan has a wife and son back home who need him. Why would he want to stick around? Gates gets out of her office to see what is going on in her precinct. She froze seeing a face that seemingly should be dead. That reaction quickly fades away on her face. Gates takes out her gun.

"Freeze!" Gates demands.

T-1000 stares at Gates still walking.

"No," T-1000 said.

Gates shot at T-1000.

The bullet lands into T-1000's shoulder and there it is absorbed into his body. She gasps lowering her gun watching T-1000 stride past acting as if nothing harmed him. Boy did she hope that Castle did not become the victim of T-1000. Guns cannot kill this seemingly impossible metal figure.


	9. Prepare

**_...T-11's place..._**

 ** _..August 2nd, 2015...New York City..._**

 **Ring, ring ring!**

"Hello?" T-11 said, putting a few tweaks to a machine about roughly his size.

"This is Castle speaking," Castle said.

T-11's eyes brighten and he no longer wears a mask.

"Ah, Mr Castle," T-11 said. "How's Alexis?"

"She has been fine," Castle said. "I can't say the same if T-1000 doesn't get killed."

"I figured it would happen," T-11 said.

"How is the machine?" Castle asks.

"Machines, you mean," T-11 said, catching Castle by surprise. "I have one to send me home and the other to forever freeze T-1000 in time."

"Tyler, speak English," Castle said.

"They are ready," T-11 said.

"Where do you live again?" Castle asks.

T-11 sighs, and tells Castle the address.

"Thanks," Castle said. "We're headed your way."

"I'll get the machine ready," T-11 said.

"Thank you," Castle said.

T-11 hangs up the phone.

 _I am going home_ , T-11 thought, _today._


	10. Face off

_**...T-11's apartment..Cherry-Tree Lane**_

 _ **...August 2nd, 2015...4:23 PM...**_

T-11 opened his door, placed a sign alongside the wall on a hook, and then went back to his machine. The Stetson that Alexis had given him proved to be useful in stabilizing the machine to a time destination. A certain sacrifice had to be made; a belonging that T-11 had taken a liking to. T-11 went into a large room he has gone to call 'my lab' with two machines being seven feet tall.

T-11 is 6'3.

T-11 hears car doors being slammed.

"CASTLE!" Beckett shouts.

T-11 turns around seeing the impending figure of Castle flying in his direction away from the wall that has since been made a hole. Castle crashes into the TDF (Time Displacement Field) that has the Stetson hooked in breaking the machine into various pieces. No!, T-11 thought, turning himself in the direction of the hole. His hands clench up into fists. Now the repairs are going to take much, much, much longer in order for T-11 to return home.

"Terminator detected," T-1000 said.

T-11 saw Beckett holding her gun up right beside the driver's side of the car.

"It is Tyler to you!" T-11 shouts, grabbing a large machine gun. "Mrs Castle, duck!"

T-11 presses the trigger as Castle ducks going into the living room while rows of bullets are sent flying crackling in electricity. Each of them land inside T-1000's chest as he dishes it out walking towards T-11. Jolts of blue sparks radiate off T-1000'S chest making his entire body twitch uncontrollably. T-11 ran out of bullets dropping the machine.

"Time to make my lousy creation bigger," T-11 said, pressing a red button.

The TDF machine enlarges becoming pretty big enough for two people to be inside. T-11 charges and when he was close enough our Terminator Hybrid slams a punch into T-1000's face. T-1000 dug out one bullet from his chest, then; he shoves it into the middle of T-11's chest making the Terminator Hybrid be electrified by the inside where his painful shout is clearly heard responding to the pain.

T-1000 drops T-11.

"Time to meet your end, Richard Edgar Castle," T-1000 said.

"How do you know my name?" Castle asks.

"That is out of the question," T-1000 said.

Castle frowns.

"Well," Castle said. "Before I die;" He saw T-11 leaning on his side trying to forcefully take out the bullet. "I would greatly appreciate why you are after me or else I'll possess you as a ghost shortly after you kill me."

"You can't," T-1000 said.

"I can," Castle said. "I am a writer. I must know the reason behind an antagonist's main goal."

T-11 yanks out the electrical bullet and puts on a large glove with what appears to be an unusual metal on the top right on the knuckles.

"Fine," T-1000 said. "I was made to prevent you from—" T-11 punches through T-1000's chest. "Oh dear."

"You are not going to kill Mr Castle," T-11 said, walking up the stairs to the unstable TDF. "Castle, please, leave."

Castle stares after T-11.

"What about you, Tyler?" Castle asks.

T-11 turns his head towards Castle.

"We all make sacrifices, Mr Castle," T-11 said. T-11 turns his head towards the machine then puts in a date to the control panel. "If this is successful I will die or land in New York City's lake under the great bridge next week on a Friday at 1 AM."

"Let me go!" T-1000 shouts. "I must carry out my mission."

"All right," Castle said.

Castle gets up.

"Mr Castle," T-11 said. "Drive far, far, far away."

Castle nods then ran back in Beckett's direction.

"You are risking your life to terminate me?" T-1000 asks.

"Any day of the week," T-11 said, getting on the platform where the spheres of metal float up around them.

"LET ME GO!" T-1000 demands.

T-11 grits his teeth.

"No," T-11 said.

The Time Displacement Field (Which is currently unstable) is making two levitate above the ground and a complete powerful ball has surrounded the two breaking apart the furniture sweeping out of the way. T-1000 is somehow able to tug himself out of T-11's grip. We see T-1000 reach his hand out in where we see it is slowly regaining human like qualities.

"No, you don't!" T-11 shouts, as his skin is being chipped away off his face.

T-11 rips off T-1000's arm using extreme force wrapping his arm around T-1000's waist.

 _Conno_ r, T-11 thought; _wish you could see an upper class Series being defeated by a lower class Series._

"No!" T-1000 shouts.

T-11's eyes close while tightening his grip around T-1000.

We witness an explosion carried throughout the city of New York where glass breaks and only the place where it had been gone off had exploded. Beckett's car had got in the shockwave where the only injuries were glass shards embedded themselves into their skin. Our view returns to the inside of the portal. T-1000 twists T-11's arm earning a cry of pain. T-1000 in turn takes T-11's arm off then tosses it out of the portal.

The right arm flew into oblivion with a glimpse of a shine in a scene of blueness. T-11's eyes remain intact as he drifts away from T-1000. T-1000's body is being ripped apart by the unstable portal since he is the center of it for unexplained reasons. T-1000's face is that of a typical Terminator model. T-1000 frowns down upon T-11.

"You meddling hybrid!" T-1000 shouts drifting over towards an unconscious T-11. T-1000 picks T-11 up by the neck as his remaining hand is melting away. "I will make you pay for this."

Parts of T-11's neck is chipping away and his clothing is being torn apart.

Save for pants and shirt including his eyebrows.

An explosion from what T-1000 had made prior then took affect making him let go through the portal.

T-1000 explodes into oblivion.


	11. Landing

_**...Friday 14th, 2015..**_

 _ **...New York...1:15 AM...**_

T-11 feels like someone is dragging him over bumpy rocks. Someone not tall enough to lift a fully grown man who is half machine. His eyes open to see the sky. His processor then has a sequence of time indicating where he is. T-11 let out a groan feeling his head go rough against some rocks. He can hear a woman grunt.

He is in New York City's great lake rock bedside as the speeding cars and night light city bridge matched one of the images on the internet for the results of city. NewYork City is in the image URL at the top. Who is dragging him? T-11 initially thought it was Beckett but he saw the hints of red hair dangling down.

Only could be one person.

Alexis.

"A...Alexis," T-11 manages to speak when his back met the ground.

Alexis came over to T-11's side.

"Hey T-11," Alexis said.

"Call...Call me Tyler," T-11 said. "Tyler Eleven."

"I thought you died back there," Alexis said. "I found your arm three days ago."

"Three...days ago..." T-11 said.

Alexis puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head.

"Now how am I going to get you into the car," Alexis said, rubbing her chin in a uncanny way reminding T-11 of Castle when he was contemplating.

 _I'll get home_ , T-11 thought, _eventually_.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
